Low-income, minority teenagers have disproportionately high rates of asthma morbidity, including excess risk of emergency department (ED) care, hospitalization and death from asthma, compared to white adolescents. Research by this group and others has documented that non-adherence with asthma treatment regimens is common among high-risk, inner city families with asthma, and that this poor adherence with prescribed therapies plays a significant contributing role in asthma morbidity. Inner-city adolescents with asthma are at particular risk of non-adherence, yet this population remains understudied. While asthma self- management training has shown promise in achieving some improvement in adherence with asthma, there are few intervention studies explicitly targeting adolescents, particularly those in the inner-city. Urban children typically assume primary control over their asthma management during late childhood/early adolescence. At the same time, adolescents' efforts to achieve autonomy and peer-acceptance may result in increase health risk behaviors, including poor asthma self-management. Developmentally-appropriate asthma self-management interventions are needed that target the unique challenges of adolescence. Motivational Interviewing (Ml) is a promising interventional approach that uses a client-centered, non- directive approachfor enhancing motivation to change health behaviors. Ml techniques are developmentally consistent with the needs of early adolescents. Ml does not assume that health will be the most important factor motivating the teen, but rather acknowledges and incorporates other motivators that are within the context of the teen's life, thus this intervention strategy has the flexibility to adapt to the unique life circumstances and stressors faced by urban adolescents. We propose to evaluate the relative effectiveness of a Mi-focused self-management intervention (MI+SM) compared to a self-management (SM) intervention containing asthma education and self-monitoring strategies in a sample of 226 children age 10-15 years treated for asthma in the ED. Our primary hypothesis is that the MI+SM, as compared to SM alone, will result in greater improvement in medication adherence at 3- and 6-months post-randomization, as measured by electronic medication monitoring. Secondary outcomes include self-reported medication adherence, symptoms free days, urgent health care utilization for asthma, and caregiver/adolescent quality of life.